Luck of the Draw
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: James Potter wasn’t always rich. So what happens when he wins 200 million galleons in his fifth year? I’ll tell you one thing-fifteen year olds should not have that much money in possession. He’s in for the best summer of his life. Some L/J expected
1. Chapter 1 A Galleonaire!?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I should probably warn you about something that's in later chapters- but you can always stop reading right?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry…Sorry…SORRY!! I know…I'm terrible- I'm writing another story, oh the horror!!! I couldn't help it…I just couldn't stay away. I was literally moaning in pain of creativity hitting me in the face- again and again. Oh it was so…terrible…Damn Commercials!!! But yet- I can't even write for my other stories…  
  
Summary: James Potter wasn't always rich. So what happens when he wins 200 million galleons in his fifth year? I'll tell you one thing-fifteen year olds should not have that much money in possession. He's in for the best summer of his life. Some L/J expected  
  
  
  
~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
$Luck of the Draw$  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Narrated by Sirius Black. (He's the author…)  
  
Chapter 1 A Galleonaire?  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat in front of Harry Potter talking and having a good time at Remus' home. They'd been talking for a while when Harry asked something he'd always wanted to know.  
  
"How'd my parents get all that money in Gringotts? I mean- what'd they do for a living to get that much money?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mean no one ever told you?" Remus asked a look of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"No." Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad- because I want to be the one to tell you- I'll tell you the whole story and I mean EVERTHING." Sirius announced, grinning manically.  
  
"Everything Padfoot?" Remus asked nervously.  
  
"Everything." Sirius said, his eyes glinting with that child like mischief.  
  
Remus sighed, "It seems for the best, if you and *I* tell it, because we were the direct audience of the whole thing- where are you starting at?" Remus said getting ready.  
  
Then Sirius began the story of the Potter fortune. "Okay, here I go- big story time. It all started I suppose- with a chocolate frog craving…"  
  
~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$~*!$  
  
(A/N It switches- to more James' out look through the story- it's just how I write.)  
  
  
  
James Potter grinned wickedly as he and his best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin snuck into Zonko's, not knowing it would change their lives- not knowing what they were getting them selves into.  
  
They all saw it at the same time-  
  
The Last Chocolate Frog.  
  
They all had their hands on it at the same time.  
  
"I need it most!" Sirius cried as he tugged at it with his friends.  
  
"No I do!" James muttered.  
  
"I'm the one with the monthly problem!" Remus said- using his lycanthropy to his advantage, something he never did, but they had been craving chocolate frogs and had bothered to sneak out at 11:30 at night to get them.  
  
~One Hour Before~  
  
The four Marauders sat around their dorm, finishing their Arithmancy homework. When one of them voiced something they all wanted.  
  
"I want a chocolate frog." Peter whined.  
  
"Me too." The other three agreed.  
  
"I can almost taste it- the sweet milky flavor." James moaned, mouth salivating with the thought.  
  
"Oh don't make me hungrier!" Sirius joined in.  
  
"I really want one- I love the way they feel when you swallow." Remus added- by now they were all drooling, chocolate cravings taking over. You'd think they were women with PMS.  
  
"Who wants to sneak to Hogsmeade and get some?!" James said jumping off his bed and rummaging through his trunk for his most prized possession- the invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter were soon by his side. "Peter- you know the routine." James said with a nod towards Peter who instantly turned into a rat to make more room. Remus gingerly picked up his tiny friend and put him in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Let's Go!" Sirius announced- and all he got in answer was a snort from Frank Longbottom who slept in their dorm- and that was all he did.  
  
~Zonko's~  
  
"Okay, okay- I have the solution." Peter announced as all went silent except the laughing of the cashier. (Hubert Umberto)  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked grumpily still eyeing the chocolate frog which was still in all four or eight of their hands.  
  
"We draw straws." Peter said simply- and his simple idea made sense. "Who ever draws the shortest straw- wins the chocolate frog."  
  
They asked Hubert (The cashier I just mentioned) to give them straws- there was one short one, they asked Hubert to hold them for them to pick.  
  
Sirius went first- long straw  
  
Peter went next after saying something about 'second is the best'- long straw  
  
Remus went third and Sirius mumbled something about 'the one with the hairy chest'- long straw  
  
James whooped as he claimed the last- and short straw. "I won!" He shouted and purchased his chocolate frog. He opened and was shocked as hell- as it exploded. And these very words appeared:  
  
"You are now a Galleonaire!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stared. Hubert however grinned and handed James a ticket to his new vault in Diagon Alley at Gringotts- the amount inside '200 Galleons'.  
  
It was about that time after reading the ticket that James reacted and at the same time so did his friends.  
  
"I'm a Galleonaire!"  
  
"That was my straw!"  
  
"Where's the chocolate frog?!"  
  
"What the hell? Chocolate frogs give out money?"  
  
"You- young man are the newest Galleonaire- Haven't you four heard about the new contest? It's been in all the papers! Now your lovely little face will be all over the Daily Prophet- I certainly wouldn't believe a kid such as yourself would be the winner. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"F-fifteen, my birthday was last week."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Ah, well James Potter- you are now the youngest Galleonaire in the Wizarding World." Hubert told him, and James' face was filled with a grin- not caring that he would probably get a week's worth of detention for sneaking out of Hogwarts after hours, or that his hunger for chocolate frogs still wasn't filled- for Merlin's sake- he could just buy the chocolate frog factory!  
  
"I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich!" James started yelling as he ran around the store and out the door.  
  
"How can he get this money?" Remus asked- being the only sensible one. (Sirius and Peter were out screaming for their friend's good luck as well)  
  
"He just has to show them that ticket- and the goblins at Gringotts will give him the key." Hubert informed him, "You four are lucky *I* read the paper." Hubert said and with that Remus ran off to join his friends in screaming.  
  
After they'd calmed down- they went to blow their money- school was almost over any ways so what would they need it for?- especially since their best friend now had more money then his parents had- of course, unfortunately for James his parents died and now he lived with Sirius (I pity the Black Family)  
  
James Potter was now in control of a ton of money- and he planned to blow it all in a week.  
  
"James…do you know what this means?" Sirius asked they were all still grinning like idiots as they sat drinking butterbeers.  
  
"Yes, I am the richest and youngest Galleonaire and am going to have all the chicks I want." James said dreamily, Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"That AND- enough money to buy your own house, buy your own EVERYTHING- we can absolutely kill Snape!" Sirius told him, the four grinned evilly, relishing the thought.  
  
"You know you HAVE to share with us- since it could have been either of us who had that chocolate frog." Peter said, and the other two agreed- as did James, they were his best friends.  
  
"I'm going to die happy." James said with a happy sigh, and the four boys went back to the school with grins on their faces.  
  
  
  
~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*  
  
  
  
James Potter walked into the Great Hall the next morning (tired) really happy and was quickly surrounded by a bunch of money sick girls- they had all obviously read the Daily Prophet and found out about his new riches. (News travels fast!)  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter came to his rescue and pulled him away from their clutches and whisked him away to the Gryffindor table, where they *accidentally* set him next to Lily Evans, his current crush. The poor girl had no idea about this and thought him only her friend, good friends, but nothing more.  
  
James sat next to Lily and his palms began to sweat and his heart was pounding- wanting to say something to her. Say something stupid! James told himself, so finally something came out.  
  
"I'm rich now." James said, but he could have kicked himself in the head for saying it.  
  
"No duh." Lily said icily, and James was hurt by her tone- and then he remembered, Lily's family had been having money problems all year.  
  
"Sorry- It just c-came out." James stuttered, now feeling incredibly nervous- especially since he could hear Sirius, Remus and Peter snickering behind him, but trying not to and making it more obvious.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said hotly, and turned to talk to her friend Miranda Goshawk. James felt stupid and slightly humiliated as he too turned back to his friends, and glared. The day wasn't as good as he'd hoped. Now she HATES me. I'm so stupid! James said beating himself down.  
  
"Well- that didn't go well James." Remus said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Shut up." James grumbled and began to eat breakfast.  
  
School would be over in a few days; Ravenclaw had won the house cup and Gryffindors had come in at a close second and much to the Marauders glee- Slytherins were last.  
  
Over the last few days of school- James' popularity with the ladies went up, but his popularity with Lily- plummeted. She thought he was showing off his money- and the fact that he was now the richest boy in school and was the soul controller of that money.  
  
James was trying to get Lily to like him again- when he did the first thing he could think of when he approached her on the last day of school…  
  
"Hey Lily- how are you?" James asked, fidgeting and getting that 'crush feeling'. He was beginning to detest that feeling.  
  
"Fine." She said coldly, looking like she wanted to escape from the common room to her dorm.  
  
Think of something- anything! James told himself panicked.  
  
"Maybe you can come over to my house this summer?" James suggested. Stupid, stupid, stupid! James yelled silently.  
  
"Maybe- owl me." Lily said, and with a small smile on her face she left to her sanctuary 'the girls' dorms'.  
  
Lily entered her dorm, feeling much better about James- she been royally pissed at him for the past few days. But How Dare He say that- straight to her face?! She'd always been rather touchy about the subject of money around her friends, and now James was a Galleonaire and it was probably going to be all he talked about- who could blame him though?  
  
Miranda entered the room- two seconds later. "What'd he say- if it was another rude comment about money I'll-." Miranda's voice was rising and she was very protective of Lily- in a sisterly sort of way, but she had a high temper that scared Lily sometimes.  
  
"It was- well he just invited me to come over and visit over the summer." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"And did you say YES?" Miranda demanded, Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told him to owl me." Lily said airily, and started to flip through 'Teen Witch'- Miranda's copy of course.  
  
"I bet he has something- DIRTY planned." Miranda said with a scowl.  
  
Lily laughed, "Yeah right- he doesn't even like me."  
  
Miranda's eye brows shot up, "You mean- you didn't-well- I mean- what? You mean you really didn't know?" Miranda stuttered looking flabbergasted.  
  
"Know what?" Lily asked in total confusion.  
  
"James has the hugest crush on you! It's so obvious, and adorable!" Miranda said- the romantic person inside of her coming out. Lily once again rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right- why would he like ME with all those-."  
  
"Bitches?"  
  
"Whatever you want to call em, throwing them selves at him? And especially since I've been so- rude to him lately," Lily said. "But I don't like him anyways so why does it matter?"  
  
"Because you do like him."  
  
Lily laughed and changed the subject, "Imagine though, if I do go to his house- imagine all the money I can get him to spend on me if he does like me!" Lily burst into giggles, "I wouldn't abuse it or anything- but I heard that's he plans- to blow his money by the end of the summer. Though it's the stupidest idea *I've* ever heard."  
  
"That's because you care *too* much about money. Maybe if you marry James you can have him save up for little James Junior's Hogwarts education." Miranda said, and Lily through a very large stuffed hippogriff at Miranda.  
  
"All though it's sensible- I'm not marrying James Potter." Lily said, and walked back to the common room.  
  
  
  
~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$~  
  
"So, you're saying my dad became one of the richest kids in Hogwarts- literally overnight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, the poor guy never knew what hit him. Suddenly we had more girls then we ever could have dreamed of!" Sirius was laughing at this and Remus only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Girls every where for him, But James only had his eye out for Lily- she was so oblivious though…" Remus told Harry.  
  
"That summer- was a blast… I found out some VERY interesting things. " Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"Most of it was anyway." Remus said with a nod- Harry noticed that the two kept exchanging looks. Something must be going on that they hadn't told him yet.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened that summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course- with every detail I know!" Sirius said grinning- and Harry wondered if he'd end up regretting this decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~$!*~  
  
A/N what'd you think? If I don't get reviews…I DON'T UPDATE. It will finish- but it'll be a lllllooonnnggg wait. I'm a busy girl- and more reviews- some how can cure writers block…three of my stories are giving me a headache…any ways- please tell me what you think!!  
  
Hey don't you just love it- when you're reading a store and suddenly the author updates a chapter? Okay, so it only happened to me once- but I wouldn't mind it happening again!  
  
Next chapter- James gets his money and starts planning how to spend it. (I don't think I'll have him spend it all- maybe just a lot of it or half…)  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


	2. Chapter 2 Spending Spree

DISCLAIMER: I don't' own the characters.JK Rowling does.*sigh* I am a uncreative weakling, compared to her.  
  
Author's note.Wow, that was a LONG wait.Most of you probably forgot what even happened.oh well.I just kind of got stuck on this story.So.Yeah.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* $*$*$  
  
Chapter 2 Spending Spree  
  
"So- you want to here about the summer?" Sirius asked grinning, and Harry nodded eager to hear it.  
  
"Oh- tell him about the first thing he bought when he got a hold of that money in Diagon Alley!" Remus said, suddenly just as eager to hear the story- that he had lived through.  
  
"Okay, okay, be patient!" Sirius grumbled- but amusement was in his voice. "Well, once we got back to my house- James was already plotting ideas of what he could do with all that money."  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Sirius and James sat in James' bedroom- James was observing it- what he could do with, and probably how much stuff he could fit in it, when his eyes lit up with an idea.  
  
"Oh- oh Sirrrius!"  
  
"Oh Jaaaames." Sirius answered, "What?"  
  
"Do you think your parents would let me.expand my room?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"Probably- if you pay for the extension wizards to come over." Sirius said.  
  
"Good- now that I have $money$ I'm going to double the size of my room," Sirius gaped, James' room was already huge- but now it was going to be the size of a small house. "And then I'm going on a shopping spree."  
  
"You are insane Potter." Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know." James agreed, and took out a piece of parchment to plan his new room.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Three days later, James and Sirius stood in what used to be James' room. Now it didn't look much like it used to look- it was unrecognizable as James' room, besides the fact that his things were in it. It was mostly empty and bare but the few things there. Not to mention the size of a basketball court.  
  
They were about to go to Diagon Alley.to buy stuff to fill up the room. By the way James was looking; they were going to need a lot of help getting all there things back here from Diagon Alley.  
  
Remus and Peter were meeting them there.  
  
"Hey, let's use my fire place to get there!" James suggested, nodding toward the very lonely fire place that only had a small desk near it.  
  
"Great-let's go blow money!" Sirius exclaimed, and dragged James by the hand to the fire place.  
  
Soon the two of them were dusting themselves off at the Leaky Cauldron. "Where first?"  
  
"Find Remus.and Peter too." Sirius said, searching the crowd for the two of them. He spotted the sandy colored hair of Remus and then the blonde head of Peter's and soon the Marauders were reunited and Sirius was telling Remus about James' room.  
  
"Hey Pete, I was thinking.Do you think I could buy a man eating plant-after all, you're the one who's best at Herbology." James said, knowing Peter loved compliments.  
  
Peter grinned, "Yeah, you could buy a Man Eating plant.But the question is.why would you want something that would want to eat you?"  
  
"Oh.I don't want it as a house plant.more like something to drop off at Snape's house." James grinned puckishly.  
  
Peter grinned back, and they made their way to Gringotts, where James proudly handed over his key and they were rushed to his vault.  
  
The four stepped into the vault and gaped openly. Money was.everywhere. In piles everywhere and it almost reached the ceiling. The goblin was sniggering at them, but they didn't care.  
  
Sirius was the first to do something, he grabbed Remus and dragged him up on the gold and started running around on top of it, falling and tripping all over the place. Just like the boys they were, and soon James and Peter had joined them and were all putting galleons in their pockets at the same time.  
  
Soon, all of them had about 20 pounds of extra weight on them, and they left, and the goblin was still sniggering at their immaturity. (A/N Don't tell me you wouldn't do that!? I would try and swim in the money just like that rich duck on TV, and then break my neck in the process.)  
  
The four rich boys exited Gringotts and first went and bought a ton of ice cream and ate until they were ready to throw it all up. Then they decided to go and blow their money at Zonko's so they had to Floo their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
When James got there, he noticed Remus and Sirius were looking at each other funny-just staring.He wondered what had happened---were they fighting?  
  
"Moony? Padfoot?" James called snapping his fingers, and they jolted out of their dazes and looked at him.  
  
"What Prongs?" Sirius asked casually as he could, walking out the door, and soon Remus followed with a shrug, and Peter came along last, still dusting soot off him self.  
  
"Wonder what that was about.." James had an answer to his own question, but he didn't like that answer so he shook it from his head and pushed it away.his friends were like *that*.were they?  
  
"Hey James, hurry up!" Remus called, as he and Sirius stood in front of Zonko's waiting for him and Peter to hurry.  
  
"Come on Pete-we got to hurry!" James took off running and Peter ran behind.  
  
The four entered the store and stared wondering what to buy-James mind kept screaming to buy the whole store, but he'd rather not. "Hmm.." Sirius said thoughtfully taking in all the things to buy.  
  
"Let's buy one of everything and more of others." Remus suggested, they nodded and soon were throwing things on the counter and soon that pile had to go on the floor. They were going in a frenzy buying anything they could get their hands on, and still had half their money left when they'd paid for it.  
  
"Send it to this address." James said, handing the cashier his register.  
  
"Okay." The man said suspiciously, probably wondering if they'd robbed an old witch or something.  
  
"Now where?" Peter asked, as they walked out.  
  
James glanced at his watch. "Definitely Honeydukes!"  
  
"Oh that's bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed and they went to Honeydukes and did the same thing they'd done at Zonko's.  
  
They left that store and decided to go back to Gringotts and get more money so they could buy things to put in James' room and also a Man Eating plant.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
A/N I'm sorry its so short! But I just couldn't get it together! Grr..I feel so.uncreative at the moment, so maybe the next chapter will be better! This chapter was COMPLETELY BORING! SORRY! It WILL get better!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~Sierra~* 


End file.
